Muñecos
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: "No es mi problema". A pesar de haber dicho eso, había terminado ayudándolo… Quizás porque deseaban dejar de lado la horrible sensación de soledad.


Titulo: Muñecos

**Resumen**: "No es mi problema". A pesar de haber dicho eso, había terminado ayudándolo… Quizás porque deseaban dejar de lado la horrible sensación de soledad.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Advertencias: **universo alterno

**Género**: …emh… no sé X3

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**OoOoOoOooOOoO**

Su cuerpo tambaleante fue capaz de incorporarse, abandonando el lecho de algodón en el que lo habían dejado reposando, prácticamente enterrado debajo de dicho material y con el botón verde que llevaba por ojo a medio coser. Sus manitas de felpa, rellenas de algodón, tomaron a la aguja que colgaba de su rostro incompleto, pese a que la aguja era algo grande para esas manos que ni siquiera poseían dedos.

De alguna forma logró coser el botón. Ahora estaba completo. Tenía un par de ojos verdes, hechos con botones. Una boca cocina con hilaza negra, igual que sus grandes cejas rubias. Su cabello rubio era de estambre, y todo su cuerpo era de felpa. La ropa, por el contrario, era de duvetina. Llevaba un bonito traje formal de color verde.

Miró alrededor… Hilos, tela, retazos, relleno…

Suspiró, ese lugar era un caos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus botones verdes se posaran sobre otro muñequito de felpa, el único que se encontraba ahí aparte de él… Pero no era igual… Era muy diferente, ni siquiera estaba terminado. Las piezas, ya cosidas y rellanas, estaban dispersas alrededor del cuerpo y cabeza. Cerca de la cabeza había estambre rubio, ya preparado para ser usado como cabello. Y, sobre el cuerpo, había un peculiar traje azul y rojo.

El pequeño peluche de ojos verdes se acercó a quien, quizá, sería su compañero en un futuro. Mientras avanzaba se tambaleaba, pues su cuerpo de felpa y algodón no le ayudaban a moverse demasiado. Aun así, fue capaz de llegar hasta donde reposaban las piezas del futuro peluche. Lo miró unos momentos… se preguntó si debería hacer el intento de terminarlo.

—No es mi problema —. A pesar de haber murmurado eso, después de un rato se encontró a si mismo cosiendo un par de botones azules, los únicos botones que estaban entre los materiales. Eran el toque final para que el muñequito, ahora completo, cobrara vida igual que él—. Terminé —le dijo al que debería ser su nuevo compañero, pero este no respondió. Seguía inerte…

Pasaron unos minutos, el muñequito de ojos verdes observaba al otro y nada ocurrió. Si fuera una persona real, probablemente habría lágrimas rodando por su rostro que sería de carne y piel y no de algodón y tela. Seguía sólo…

Suspiró, resignado y dio la media vuelta. Volvería al lecho de algodón, a esperar que su creador volviera.

—_Bonjour_…? —Escuchó de pronto tras de él. Giró el rostro levemente. Sus botones verdes casi parecieron brillar… Al fin, tenía un compañero. Ya no estaría sólo.

—Yo… soy… Arthur… —se presentó con timidez, temiendo no agradarle a su compañero. Temiendo que se fuera al igual que todos los otros compañeros que tuvo y que su creador había dado por perdidos.

—_Bonjour_, Arthur… Yo soy Francis —se presentó el otro. Después hubo silencio. Arthur no sabía que decir, ¿y si lo arruinaba como en otras ocasiones? Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se disiparon, Francis rompió el silencio y permanecieron horas hablando hasta que cayó la noche y ambos decidieron dormir.

Los días pasaron. Su relación iba bien. Arthur al fin había dejado de estar sólo. Pero aún se preguntaba cuándo volvería su creador… Hacía más de un mes que se había ido, y al poco tiempo unos hombres habían invadido la casa para llevarse gran parte de sus pertenencias. Lo único que quedó fue lo que estaba en aquél sótano oscuro y frío… una mesa vieja y algunos materiales de costura. Muy pocos en realidad, parecían ser lo que le había sobrado de trabajos anteriores.

"Me pregunto cuándo regresará". Se decía Arthur constantemente, pero al ver la sonrisa de Francis se olvidaba por completo de todo… en esos momentos sólo importaban que ya no estaba solo.

Fin.


End file.
